Five Times Talos Had to Hide
by Order of Arcadia
Summary: ...and one time he didn't. Retelling beats from the movie, but from Talos' POV. Rated T for language.


_One_

They had Kajel. He had been caught in the act of impersonating one of the humans' operatives, and there he lay, sawn open and his internal organs removed and studied, with no more dignity given to him than a white cloth over his legs.

Talos had been able, only narrowly, to infiltrate the humans' security organization in the form of one of its authority figures. Now he stood beside the operating table, beside the human who crashed the vehicle and killed Kajel.

It took every ounce of the soldier in him to stay on course while his friend and brother's body lay open beside him. It took every ounce of self control to ask the human what his plan was, to tell him to go alone and trust no one.

The reason for the word of caution was twofold. Talos' men had low numbers, and even if the humans were physically weak, many of them with their weapons could spell the end of the mission. Better, a realistic word of caution would sell his role if nothing else would.

It took every, _every_ iota of the soldier in him to keep from crying out in indignity when the human lifted the cover and peered at Kajel's privates. It took every ounce of self control to pretend to look with curiosity, and then exchange with the human a look of bewilderment and slight disgust.

Finally, Kajel's killer was gone. Talos was almost alone.

His voice was faltering, tears causing his throat to strain, as he called out for the benefit of the human lackey in the room, "Sure are ugly bastards, aren't they?"

He knelt by Kajel's head, pretending to take a closer look, but gently caressing the fallen soldier's scalp instead.

He couldn't weep. Not here. He could not ruin his cover, not even for a show of grief. But he couldn't allow Kajel this indignity either.

"Safe passage into the beyond, my friend," he whispered, his heart aching. "I promise, I will finish what we have begun."

It took every ounce of self control not to press his forehead to Kajel's as a final goodbye.

"Uh, I wouldn't get too close to that thing if I was you, Boss," said the lackey.

All at once, Talos remembered his place. He steeled himself and his nerves, and resumed the voice of the human he'd copied. "No one comes in or out," he barked, and stood hastily to exit.

* * *

_Two_

"Hey." Talos hadn't been able to change his voice. He and his soldiers had just waded ashore from some vast sea and taken the form of the first locals they saw on-planet. Naturally, they weren't in hearing range of the humans, but Talos noticed that one of his own had copied the same human he did.

He looked up and down his own form and gestured to it. "This one's taken."

Sure, a war was on, and this was a suicide mission likely to end in disaster if they weren't careful. But, well, they could have a little levity to take the edge off, right?

* * *

_Three_

The human creature stepping off the transport vehicle was clearly old and frail, and walked with the aid of some rudimentary crutch. Though he was being chased within a hair of his life, Talos paused just before colliding with the human to offer a hand and assist her off the machine.

The elderly human turned and gave a wonderful, wrinkly smile. Talos smiled back, took the opportunity to memorize her face, and stepped into the vehicle.

(He attempted to use the same smile on the Kree soldier who'd followed him. It didn't work out so well.)

* * *

_Four_

"Just like we did in Nevada."

Talos' reply was delayed. His mind was spinning with these nonsense words the human was speaking, and a clear reference to an older memory that he couldn't access.

"Yes!" said Talos. "Like we did in Nevada."

He turned and stared at the sheen on the metal doors. Keep your cool, he told himself. Keep calm. Just go along with whatever he says and don't overthink it. Does that even make sense? Getting off on different levels of the building? What is a Nevada?

Don't panic. Don't panic. Why is the human looking at you like that?

* * *

_Five_

"You know, I don't really need these," said Talos, setting the crushed apparatus back on his nose, "but I do think it completes the look."

He was, of course, familiar with the idea of correctional eyewear, rudimentary though it was—correctional surgery was much more cost effective if one could get it on the right planet, but such a thing wasn't always available. So he knew the necessity of these glass lenses when he saw them.

But to say he wasn't interested in the fashion choices of these humans would be a lie. They really were a beautiful species, he had to admit, with a wide range of natural pigments and colorful accessories. Certainly the ears were a bit diminutive and stunted-looking, but not everyone could be perfect.

Were there not a war on, perhaps he wouldn't have been a soldier. Perhaps he would have had his occupation in fashion.

Well. No time to dwell on what-ifs.

Talos strode forward and began to beat the human operative into submission.

* * *

_…plus one_

"So can all Skrulls turn into people?"

Talos sighed and tried to make himself comfortable. "Physiologically, yes. But it's very difficult. It takes some practice, training."

"Can you turn into whoever you want?"

Talos frowned. Explaining this without sounding like he was speaking to a child would be very difficult. "Well, we have to see them first."

"Can you turn into a cat?"

_Now _they were just confusing him. "What is a..._cat_?"

"Can you turn into a filing cabinet?"

That was worse. "Why...would I want...to turn into a filing cabinet?"

"A Venus flytrap. I will give you fifty bucks right now if you turn to a Venus flytrap."

The Kree—no, human, called Carol, was laughing in the pilot's seat, seemingly with no care in the galaxy.

It was all very strange to Talos. Two of the four creatures in this vessel besides him had either suffered damage from him or inflicted damage upon him, and the Flerkin was obviously still considering it. But those who could speak—that is, the humans—were bantering and laughing with each other, and what was stranger, they seemed to be drawing Talos in with them, as if he were one with the group as well.

To think that these had been his enemies just until earlier that day made him feel funny inside, and strangely warm. The capacity for forgiveness in humans was obviously very great.

If they were so formidable as his enemies—well. He had to hide a smile in his hand. What now, that they were his friends?

* * *

**A/N: Catch me screaming about the good alien dad wHO LIVED**

**I have a lot of feelings about Talos. Nobody who knows me is surprised.**

**Reviews are Nevadas.**


End file.
